


Star Stories

by peachcitt



Series: Love Comes in All Shapes, Even Squares (Love Square Fluff Week 2k19) [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Love Square Fluff Week 2019, Stargazing, this one hits different after chat blanc i'll tell you that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcitt/pseuds/peachcitt
Summary: “It’s beautiful,” he said, eyes steady on hers, “to love someone so much you place them up among the stars.”“It must be lonely up there,” she said, and she didn’t look away. It felt like they were talking about something else.orit's a quiet night. paris' two superheros take a break and watch the stars.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Love Comes in All Shapes, Even Squares (Love Square Fluff Week 2k19) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537723
Comments: 18
Kudos: 178





	Star Stories

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)

“So that one is called Draco,” Adrien said, pointing up at the constellation and tracing it with his finger. “According to Greco-Roman mythology, this set of stars used to be a terrible dragon that fought the gods for a long time. And then Minerva - the goddess of wisdom and strategy - grabbed him by the tail and tossed him into the sky. And he froze there since it was so cold.”

Ladybug hummed, and he looked over at her, watching her face as she frowned up at the Draco constellation. “It looks like a tea bag,” she finally said, and Adrien couldn’t help but laugh. “One with a really long string,” she continued. “I wonder if it’d be a spicy sort of tea, like ginger.”

“Because it’s a dragon?” he asked, not being able to control the snort that bubbled up his throat.

“Dragon tea,” she agreed. “Tell me another one.”

It was a slow night, a quiet night, and it was just after finals for both of them. They were both tired, and they had agreed that tonight would be a break and Paris could go one night without burning. And so now they were laying on top of the Arc de Triomphe, and Adrien had started pointing out the constellations that he knew and studied, and she apparently liked hearing the stories. And Adrien liked that she liked it.

“Ursa Major,” Adrien said, tracing out the bear constellation.

“The Big Dipper,” she said, and Adrien nodded.

“Yeah, the Big Dipper is part of Ursa Major,” he said, and she silently lifted up her hand. He grinned, giving her a high-five. “So this one has a bunch of stories,” he continued, “the Greek one is that Zeus had an affair with a nymph who had sworn chastity with Artemis. As punishment, Artemis changed the nymph and the son into bears, letting them roam in the forests. The bear and her cub were captured and were to be killed, but Zeus intervened and put them in the sky to protect them. That’s also why there’s a smaller constellation next to Ursa Major called Ursa minor. It’s her baby.”

“I don’t see a bear,” Ladybug said, wrinkling her nose up at the sky. “It’s more like… a bunny. Maybe they were actually turned into bunnies.”

“Maybe,” Adrien said, a stab of affection hurtling through his heart. “Do you want another one?”

“Of course I do.”

“Cassiopeia,” Adrien said, tracing out the figure of the constellation, “she was a queen that was vain beyond belief. She claimed to be prettier than the sea nymphs.”

“That’s a no-no,” Ladybug said under her breath, and Adrien grinned.

“Yeah, it wasn’t great for her. In response, Posiedon unleashed a terrible sea monster named Cetus onto Cassiopeia’s kingdom,” he said, moving his hand to trace out Cetus’ constellation. “Cepheus” - he finished Cetus and moved on to tracing Cepheus - “was Cassiopeia’s husband, and he begged Posiedon to tell him how to stop Cetus from ravaging the kingdom. Posiedon told him to chain their daughter, Andromeda” - he traced out Andromeda’s constellation - “by the sea to lure the monster away.”

“That’s awful.”

“Yeah, but Andromeda was saved by the hero Perseus.” He traced out Perseus, charging in to save Andromeda up in the stars. “They ended up falling in love.”

Ladybug hummed. “Were they happy?”

“I think so.”

“Andromeda’s parents sucked though.”

“Yeah.”

He could tell she was getting tired - her voice had a gentle croak to it, and when Adrien glanced over, her eyes were closed. She seemed to sense that he was looking at her because she opened her eyes, looking back at him, and Adrien swore he could see all of the sky still stuck in her eyes, like it had made its home there.

“Give me one more,” she whispered, and Adrien nodded, taking a deep breath and looking back up at the stars.

“Orion,” he said, pointing up at and tracing the figure of the hero, “he’s my favorite.”

“Why?”

“He’s the most like me,” he said, giving Ladybug a sideways grin. “Devastatingly attractive and oh so talented.”

She snorted, nudging him with her shoulder. “Stupid,” she muttered, and Adrien smiled.

“He was the most handsome hero in the land, and he was the best archer. He’s got his arrows up there with him, too.” He pointed to the arrows sticking out of the constellation. “He ended up falling in love with Artemis, and Artemis loved him back. But she had sworn chastity, and her brother, Apollo, didn’t like Orion messing around with his sister. So he dared Artemis to shoot a target in the distance, and Artemis did, not knowing that the target Apollo had prepared was Orion himself.”

“Why are all the stories so sad?” Ladybug murmured.

“When Artemis found out,” Adrien continued, looking at Ladybug and taking in her hair as black as night and all the stars reflected in her eyes, “she placed Orion in the sky. So that he could live forever. So she could love him forever.”

“Why is this one your favorite?” she asked, her eyes meeting his.

“It’s beautiful,” he said, eyes steady on hers, “to love someone so much you place them up among the stars.”

“It must be lonely up there,” she said, and she didn’t look away. It felt like they were talking about something else.

“Maybe sometimes,” Adrien said, and he was aching so badly to touch her, to tuck her hair behind her ear or stroke his thumb across her cheek. “But love has a funny way of making you forget about that.”

“You think he still loves her?” she asked, her voice nearly so quiet he couldn’t hear her.

“I know it.”

She was quiet for a moment, and then she stood up, offering her hand to help him up as well. He took her hand, and she pulled him up, giving him a tired smile. “I’m getting tired,  _ chaton,  _ but thank you for all your star stories. I loved them all.”

_ I love you,  _ Adrien thought, but he only smiled. “I have a bunch more.”

“Share them with me sometime,” she said, and she gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight, Chat.”

“Goodnight, Ladybug.” She gave him one last starlit smile, and then she left.

Adrien watched her go, and then he sighed, turning his face up to the sky. He stared at Orion, and he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> for love square fluff week day 5 - "stargazing"
> 
> i wrote this fic before chat blanc came out, and mayhaps im very sad. they love each other a lot :(
> 
> <3<3thanks for reading<3<3


End file.
